Analog and digital circuits are often implemented together in electronic devices that employ thin-oxide gate materials are typically used in a variety of switching applications. One such application is in analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) that can generate a digital signal in response to an analog input signal. While thin-oxide gate materials can be implemented to fabricate electronic devices at smaller sizes, such thin-oxide devices can be stressed by large voltage swings, which can result in reliability and longevity issues of the electronic devices that implement the thin-oxide devices. As a result, clamp circuits can be used to clamp the amplitudes of the voltages that can be provided to such thin-oxide devices. As a result, the amplitudes of the voltages that are provided to such devices can be limited to safe levels, thus mitigating damage to the devices.